Her name was Yasha
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: *reposted* songfic. It's been five mounths since that horrid accident took my first real love away from me. But, i remember it like it was yesterday. Rated T for swearing and violence. Flames will be extinguished.


Hi everyone!! I'm sorry i haven't updated on "We're the real deal" yet, but i have an explanation! I got a writers block. It'll be updated tomorrow hopefully. Ok, so, this is a songfic i wrote a while back, but, only one person reviewed it, so i decided to delete and reposted :D By the way, you won't find out who's pov it is till the end XP why? because i can do that! I'll give you a hint, it is one of the host club members (excluding Haruhi for obvious reasons --;)

**Declaimer: i don't own ourn host club. I don't own the song "Concrete angel" by Martina MacBride. I don't own the poem "Nothing gold can stay" by Robert Frost either. so, on with the story.**

* * *

I remember her like it was just yesterday that I saw her. When, in reality, it was five months ago. Five months since that cruel and painful accident. Five months since the day my first real love died.

Her name was Yasha. Yasha Kunatake to be exact. I remember that she used to always be so quiet.

_**She walks to school**_

_**With the lunch**_

_**She packed**_

Everyday, she would come to school, sit by herself, and then go home. Maybe that's why I was so determined to befriend her, even if she was younger than me.

I remember the first day I decided to talk to her. I told my friend that I wasn't going to the Host Club that day. They all seemed pretty surprised.

_**Nobody knows**_

_**What she's**_

_**Holding back**_

"Hi." I said. As soon as I saw her reaction, I knew something other probably didn't notice. I saw something was troubling her. I introduced my self and asked. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Y-yasha" She said timidly. She said it in a way that sounded as if she was afraid you would hurt her if she talked to much. I wondered if anyone ever noticed that about her before. Or, if I was the only one.

_**Wearing the same dress**_

_**She wore**_

_**Yesterday**_

After we talked for a while, I began to notice a lot of things about her. Her eyes were like beautiful emeralds sparkling in the sunlight. Her hair was the same color of smoke from a comforting winter fire, and flowed down just to her shoulders. But, those weren't the only things I noticed about Yasha.

I also notice that she was wearing a boys uniform, which looked cute on her, but looked as if it hadn't been washed for a while. She said it used to be her brothers and that she hated the girls uniform. I also noticed something else that scared me a little.

_**She hides the bruises with**_

_**Lenin and lace**_

_**Oh**_

I didn't see it until she got up to leave. Her sleeves were rolled up a bit and she had goz wrapped around her arms.

"What's this for?" I asked tugging on it. When it came off she gasped in horror. It was the first time I saw it. A big, giant, purple bruise on her arm. On both of her arms. And, when I looked closely at her, one on her cheek, hidden by make-up.

"Yasha, I know we just met, but what happened?" I asked. But she just shook her head and ran off.

"Yasha!" I yelled after her. I tried to go after her, but she stopped.

"Gomen! I-I have to go now!" That was all she said, and she ran away.

_**The teacher wonders**_

_**But she**_

_**Doesn't ask**_

I knew her teacher noticed something was wrong with Yasha. What with Yasha missing day of school every once in a while. I could tell, when my friends and I went to go get her for lunch, that she was worried about her. Not that I could blame her. I'd only known Yasha for a while, and I was worried about her.

"Yasha." The teacher said. Yasha stopped and looked at her. But, the teacher said nothing more. It was hard to believe that someone, an adult of all people, couldn't muster up the courage to say anything to her.

_**It's hard to see the pain**_

_**Behind the mask**_

She didn't have many friends, either. I remember finding her one day while I was walking to the Third Floor Music Room. She was being picked on by some dumbass boys from her class. And, it made me mad.

"Yasha!" I called. The boys looked up at me in confusion, as did Yasha. I walked up to her and smiled. I gave a quick glare at the boys. "Do you want to come to the Host Club with me today?" I asked, offering her my hand.

She looked at me and paused. Then she took my hand and we walked to the Host Club.

_**Bearing the burden**_

_**Of a secret stone**_

After that, she came to the Host Club more and more often. We would talk when I didn't have any costumers, or when she was my costumer, but that was rare. But one day, we found ourselves alone.

She looked at me and said "I need to tell you something important. And you can't tell anyone, got it?"

I didn't like her tone. I wasn't the high-spirited, carefree, outgoing tone that I had heard the last few days.

"You can tell me anything." I promised.

_**Sometimes she wishes she was**_

_**Never born**_

"I wish," She began. "I was never born." Then, she told me why.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world**_

_**That she can't**_

_**Raise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

When she told me her dark secret, I couldn't breath. I realize now that I should've known all along. I mean really, what parents give their kid a name that means 'demon'? Not ones that love their kids, that for sure.

I kept the secret safe for a while. But, when she didn't come to school for a week, I knew something really bad had happend. When I thought of this, tears filled my eyes.

Haruhi put her hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong. It was on that day I told the Host Club Yasha's secrete. I told them that her mother abused her because her father left them ten years ago.

_**Somebody cries**_

_**In the middle**_

_**Of the night**_

I remember that one night so clearly. The night that the Host Club was going to save Yasha. We all met up and ran to her house in the middle of the night. I remember hearing her crying in her room on the second floor. We had already called 911, but we wanted to help her any way we could.

_**The neighbors hear**_

_**But they turn out the lights**_

As we all walked up to the housewe heard her crys grow louder into sobs. We heard the neighbors mutter something next door and turned off their light in their house.

"Those guys can hear her and they're not doing anything?" One of my friends snapped disgusted. Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. I knew she was just as mad as he was, we all were.

I got the spare key from under the porch, just where Yasha told me it was, and opened the door. We all walked inside calmly at first and I called her named. Then we began to walk up the stairs and could hear them fighting.

_**A fragile soul**_

_**Caught in the hands of fate**_

"YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, FUCKING BITCH!" We heard Yasha's mother yell. Suddenly, Yasha screamed in terror and we bolted up the stairs into her room. As soon as I entered the room, my stomach felt sore and I felt sick. What I saw was horrible.

Yasha's mom was standing over her and beating her with a metal bat. The sound it made was even more sickening.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, knocking Yasha's mom out of the way. I kneeled down next to Yasha and cried. I was in some other world, I could hear people screaming and sirens going off, but it sounded distant.

All I could focus on was Yasha. Her face and body were bloody and bruised. Her eyes looked lifeless even though she was still alive. I cradled her in my arm the best I could without hurting herand told her she was safe now.

_**When morning comes**_

_**It'll be too late**_

The ambulance came to take her to the hospital a few minutes later. But, I insisted on going with her.

"Are you sure, kid? She's pretty bad." one of the medics asked.

"She's my friend, I need to be with her. She needs me." I responded. They seemed to understand. I jumped in the back and grabbed her hand. She looked at me slightly and murmured my name.

"Don't worry, Yasha. I'm here." I promised her.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world**_

_**That she can't**_

_**Raise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

My friends chose to stay in the waiting room. They would come in from time to time, but they never stayed long. But, I never left her side. Everyone was there. Ranka, Renge, Kasanoda surprisingly, hell, even Nekozawa was there. They had all gotten to know Yasha over time.

A couple of hours passed and she finally woke up.

"Hey." I greeted her.

She looked at me and said my name.

"Yeah, I'm here. I won't leave." I told her.

"I can't" She murmured.

"Can't what?" I asked.

She smiled at me and a tear came to her eye. "I'll miss you. Don't forget me, okay?"

At that moment, it felt as if someone had shot me through my heart. I looked at her heart monitor, it was slowing down.

"N-no. Hang on, you'll be okay." I pleaded.

"Goodbye. I won't forget you." She said.

"No! You can't leave! You-you just can't! Please don't go." I cried. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and said "If I go, I won't hurt anymore. If I don't, I'll just hurt more."

When she said that, I knew she was right. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. But I wanted her to stay. I sobbed and nodded. She smiled at me for one last time.

"Thank you for being my friend. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll never forget you." I squeezed her hand tightly to let her know I was still there.

She closed her eyes and was gone, just like that. Her hand began to feel cold after a while, and the heart monitor was making that awful buzzing sound. I stayed by her side and cried my heart out. When I regained my composure, I walked out and faced my friends.

They all looked at me, they looked hopeful. I starred at each and everyone of them and smiled weakly. I knew I gave them the wrong message because they all looked relieved.

I looked up at them and said "Guys, she's gone." And with that, everyone began to cry.

_**A statue stands in a **_

_**Shaded place**_

A week later was the funeral. Of course we all came. We were her friends, her family. We would never leave her. But, we all wondered why she had to leave us.

_**An angel girl**_

_**With an**_

_**Upturned face**_

The angel on her head stone was beautiful. It almost looked like her. I knew that she would make a great angel in heaven, I just knew it.

_**Her name is written on a **_

_**Polished rock**_

Her head stone read this:

"_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then the leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

_Yasha Kunatake_

_The only gold that can stay._

_**A broken heart that the**_

_**World had forgot**_

I looked around at all the people who had came and felt a stab of anger. Among them were Yasha's teacher and her neighbor. People who knew her longer than I had. People who could've saved her.

After the ceremony, I stood looking at the grave. It felt like a part of me had been buried with Yasha. Part of my heart felt empty.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"No. It hurts," I whispered. "My heart hurts" I fell to the ground crying.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world**_

_**That she can't**_

_**Raise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

I knew my friends were just trying to comfort me, but it only made it worse. Suddenly, a ray of light came through the clouds and fell on Yasha's grave. I looked up and saw someone walking out of the light.

"Y-yasha?" I asked. It _was_ her. Only she had white clothes on and bore no scares or bruises.

"You will be okay," She said. "It'll take time, but your heart will move on."

"But how? It hurts too much." I whispered. She lifted my head and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want you to hurt. You'll be okay, I promise. And I will always be there for you." She smiled her famous smile and I knew she was right.

I stood up and hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"You'll see me again. Just not for a long time." She murmured.

I looked at her and smiled. I knew she had to leave soon, so I did the last thing I wanted to do with her. I leaned in and kissed her. At first she was hesitant, but not for long.

"I love you, Yasha."

"I love you, too. Goodbye." And with that, she was gone.

_**Concrete Angel**_

I was sitting outside of Ouran today. Thinking about her. I miss her a lot, but I don't hurt as much as I used to. Because, I know she's happy. And if she's happy, I'm happy.

I heard someone behind me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" my best friend asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about her again."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna rain soon, we should head back."

"I'll come with you, just give me a minute, okay?" I asked smiling.

He nodded. I watched as the rain started to fall and stared at the bench ahead. On it was a boy younger than me sitting by himself. A girl walked up to him with an umbrella and introduced herself.

I sighed and hoped they'd be together for a while. I watched the boy look at the girl and smile. He took her hand and they ran out of the rain.

"Mitsukuni? Are you coming or do you want to stay longer?" my friend asked.

I turned and smiled "No, I'm coming, Takashi!" We turned and walked to the Host Club. As we walked I looked up at him and said "Tomorrow, I'm going to go say hi to Yasha. She'd probably want to know how we're all doing."

Takashi looked at me and nodded. "I think she would like that."

As we entered the music room, I could hear her happy voice say "Have fun today, Hunny-chan!" I smiled and knew now, everything was getting better.

* * *

ok end. Yes, it was Hunny. Sorry if he seemed ooc, but oh well. I actually wrote this in Hikaru's pov, then Kaoru's, then i tryed Kyoya's. But, for some strang reason, Hunny just seemed to fit better. IDK why. Oh, and it was Hikaru who was pissed off at the neighbors when they first got to Yasha's house.

Duo: Hey, S.G-chan! we have a question!

Me: What the hell?! how did you two get here?!

Kaito: We just poped up. Now for our question.

Me: ok fine, what is it?

Duo: Why weren't we in this story?

Me: Because, you're retarded assmonkeys.

Duo: HEY!!

Me: Fine, fine, you weren't in it because you aren't part of the original cast.

Duo: oooooooooooooooo we get it now.

Me: Good. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

Takuma: BIPOLOR PHYCHO ON THE LOOSE!!

Kaito: RUN AWAY!!

Me: I'm not the bipolor phyco! Agito/Akito from Air Gear is.

Agito: you say something, bitch?

Me: Oh, fuck. TAKUMA! KAITO! WAIT FOR ME!!

runs away screaming


End file.
